eternity_warriors_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Red Dragon
NOTE: Work-in-progress The Red Dragon is the adversary in the third dragon level, and not surprisingly its specialty is fire. You'll want to go in with at least 850 fire resistance. If you have more than 1000 fire resistance you'll take almost no damage from the dragon's elemental attacks. Like the other two levels you'll start standing on top of a tall tower, with the Red Dragon standing in a corner on the opposite side behind some debris. The Red Dragon has some different attacks compared to the first two: * Dragon Breath Scorched Ray: A single ray of fire that leaves behind scorched earth on the ground. Can reach you in the far corner, though you can dodge it. * Dragon Breath Fireball: A single large ball of fire that shoots straight at you. Can be dodged, and leaves no scorched earth on the ground. * Dragon Breath Cone: The dragon will shake its head back and forth and a cone of fire in a short range will erupt from its mouth. Leaves no scorched earth on the ground. * Dragon Breath Multiple Rays: Instead of a single ray it's now 3 rays of fire, but they do not leave scorched earth behind. These can also reach you in the far corner, though they can be dodged. * Dragon Breath Spittle: 6 arcing streams of fire will rain down upon you. They cannot reach you if you're in the far corner. * Scorched Earth: short range and pushes you back * Flyby Attack: The dragon will lift up and back, then swoop down at you. Block shortly before it reaches you. It will then land back down in its corner, and if you're too near it you will be pushed back (and potentially take damage). * Fire Claw Swipe: When you're up close and personal it will swipe at you with its claw that is sheathed in fire. * Foot Stomp: It rears up on its two hind legs then stomps down. In a short area in front of it the ground catches on fire and is scorched. Will push you back. If you get hit by a fire attack you will very likely catch on fire, taking damage over time. With 909 Fire resistance I was taking moderate damage. Needed 2 health potions overall. With 1018 fire resistance I was taking no noticeable damage from the elemental attacks (health was going down, but so slightly I couldn't see any "red" in my health bar when it hit me). With 714 armor I was taking no damage from some of the mini-bosses. Waves The fight is structured as follows: * Face off vs dragon. * Once you bring it down to 75% health then it will become invulnerable and initially 3 crystals will appear, followed by 2 more shortly thereafter. Destroy the crystals and block the dragon's attacks. * Once all the crystals are destroyed the dragon will be stunned. Attack it at your leisure. * Once you bring it down to 60% health then it will fly away and you'll face 2 waves of mini-bosses. * After the mini-bosses are dead the dragon returns. Hit it some more. * Once you bring it down to 45% health then it will become invulnerable again. As before 3 crystals will initially appear, followed by 2 more. Destroy them while avoiding the dragon. * Once the crystals are destroyed the dragon will be stunned. Take your time (there's no rush!) and hit on it some more. * Once you bring it down to 20% health then it will fly away, and again you'll face 2 waves of mini-bosses. * After the mini-bosses are dead it will land a final time. Finish off the dragon! The mini-boss waves vary, and you may fight different types than what is listed here. Mini-bosses do drop loot. First Wave of Mini-bosses Some examples of the type of mini-bosses you'll face: * 1 Elite Antelope Spear Soldier and ~4 goats. (Antelope will do damage to you even if you have 560 armor), or * 1 Super Guard and 2 elemental archers :followed by: * 2 Elite Antelope Spear Soldiers and ~6 goats, or * 2 Super Guards and 3 elemental archers Second Wave of Mini-bosses Some examples of the type of mini-bosses you'll face: * 1 Huge Spider and 6 small spiders. (Huge spider will do damage to you even if you have 560 armor), or * 1 Elite minotaur and 3 mace-wielding skeletons :followed by: * 2 Elite Minotaurs and 6-8 zombies, or * 1 Temple Guardian, 1 Huge Spider, and 3 mace-wielding skeletons Rewards From the dragon itself you'll get 2-3 pieces of loot, such as: * 2-3 Blue Gems (level 3) * 1 Blue Gem and 1 blue Warrior (!) belt Category:Walkthrough